Saving Grace
by Neo- kun
Summary: A Hunter finds a little girl. That's really all there is to it. oh, the rating and warnings are inside. Please be nice, this is my first go at a L4D fanfic and it has oc's. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_: A Hunter finds a little girl.

**_Rated M_** : Blood, human eating, and language. (All the good stuff but smut.)

_**Warning**_: I will not lie and say that I am amazing at English because I am not, this is my second language. I will say that I have improved thanks to some classes but do forgive my mistakes and point them out so I'll know in the future. I hope this story isn't too bad... Thank you.

_**Neo**_: I have not given up on my other stories but I do have writers block. I thought this would be a fun idea since I just got into L4D. (I know I'm slow when it comes to getting into games.) This takes place a week or two before the infection.

**_Disclaimer_**: The Hunter and Girl belong to me but the game and names of the zombie's do not.

* * *

Story name: _**Saving Grace.**_

By: Neo- kun.

* * *

They loved her, that's what they had said every night before they put her to bed. They'd tuck her in, give a kiss, than turn off the light. When the news came on every morning she could feel the air become tense and knew something was wrong.

"It couldn't be spreading that fast… could it?" Her mother's worried voice set her on edge and she would whimper as she stared at her captain crunch.

"I don't know, maybe we should pack, just in case?" daddy's voice was steady making her worry subside for the moment.

As the nights came her parents would stay longer in her room, trying to protect her from something she couldn't even begin to comprehend. This would go on for a week before anything was decided; after all they needed a 'plan of action', as daddy liked to call it.

She remembered daddy telling her stories of monsters, telling her about the claws and fangs that enjoyed gobbling naughty children. This couldn't compare to the monsters that larked outside their door. Her mother would cry and her father would curse as loud pounding came at the front door and the screams of the things outside rang outside. They were far too late for the 'plan of action'.

"Mommy!" She yelled struggling as her father carried her upstairs, her mother doing her best to guard the front door.

She cried into her father's shoulder as the sound of the door falling to the ground echoed from downstairs. Her father placed her into the 'safe closet' and held her close.

"We love you Grace… please for the love of God, be safe." He whispered kissing her head and pulling her off gently before closing the door, leaving his little girl locked in the dark.

***_**two days later**_***

The room was pitch black, the only warmth came from the many coats that hung over head. Grace was crying softly, her sobs broken and dry as she called to her parents to come get her. She was wrapped in her daddy's navy coat trying to imagine them as her daddy's arms wrapped around her. She hadn't been able to sleep restfully without her parents' 'I love you.' every night and the constant fear of whatever lurked out her safe haven kept her on edge.

"I miss you… please come back…" She mumbled curling into the coat to smell her father's scent. It gave little comfort compared to the really thing.

Grace desperately wanted to sleep in her purple bed, wanted to play with he stuffed animals, watch cartoons, and hear bed time stories.

She whimpered knowing she'd never be able to do this; she knew she was alone, no good mornings, no coloring, and no hugs. Grace wondered if she'd be able to do anything other than sit in the closet and cry to the dust bunnies. A sudden sharp scratching sound came from the other side of the door making her jump.

"Mommy… Daddy?" She asked meekly her curiosity getting the better of her.

A low whine came from the other side reminding her of a puppy dog. She was quick to push that thought away; no puppy would be around here with the monsters about. Grace glared to the best of her six year old ability.

"Go away!" She yelled pleased that the whining had stopped for the moment.

She gave a startled cry when something crashed against the door followed by a dark growl. Grace moved to the very back of the closet covering her mouth to keep from screaming. Tears came to her blue eyes she shivered with fear as a large clawed hand smashed into the door.

'Help me… please daddy.' She thought frantically as she looked around the closet for some form of weapon, nothing. Grace watched in horror as the door was ripped to shreds and a tall hunched figure came into view on the other side. The monster slowly, almost hesitantly, crawled into the closet. It loomed over her giving a bone shattering hiss making the little girl cry more openly in terror. She was going to die; nothing was going to stop this thing from gobbling her up.

"p-please… don't…" She sobbed going tense as it leaned down and seemed to sniff her black hair.

There was no escape.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Neo**_: Tell me if I should keep going and please no flames, I don't go good with fire. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary**_: A Hunter finds a little girl.

**_Rated M_** : Blood, human eating, and language. (All the good stuff but smut.)

_**Warning**_: I will not lie and say that I am amazing at English because I am not, this is my second language. I will say that I have improved thanks to some classes but do forgive my mistakes and point them out so I'll know in the future. I hope this story isn't too bad... Thank you.

_**Neo**_: wow I didn't think I'd get this many reviews! Thanks so much, I must say I was apprehensive about putting up a story with ocs but I see now that it's alright. Sorry for the late update but mom was hogging the new computer D: I'll have to type faster. I have a fear of a new chapter sucking and ruining the whole story but hey if I like it than it's up.

Key:  
' = thoughts.  
Bold letters are Hunter thoughts.

Special thanks to sendicard (not that I didn't enjoy all your reviews (: ) Your review stands out to me the most and it was so long! I'm glad you think my English  
is good because I had some help, trust me on that. Well thanks for the vary sentimental review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Disclaimer_**: The Hunter and Girl belong to me but the game and names of the zombie's do not.

* * *

Story name: _**Saving Grace.**_

By: Neo- kun.

* * *

Grace thought her heart would run out of her chest, it was beating that fast. Her eyes where shut tight and she bit her lower lip waiting for the monster to eat her up. The sniffing had stopped and no devouring had taken place making her more than a little confused.

The monster gave a soft hissing sound shifting into a sitting position in front of the child. Grace slowly, almost reluctantly, opened her soft blue eyes. The beast seemed to tilt his head (she assumed it was male) in a curious way.

"Wh-what are you waiting f-for?" She asked jumping slightly when it snarled at her.

Grace whimpered as the monster slowly reached out a clawed hand as if to touch her but withdrew when the girl began to cry again in fright.  
He wondered why he couldn't just eat her, he was hungry, yet for some reason his mind kept telling him the girl was a pup.

**'You don't eat pups you look out for them.'** His thoughts stated making him growl in agreement but the question was; how would he protect her with out alarming her?

Grace tensed as the monster leaned down as sniffed her again nuzzling her slightly with his nose. She repressed a giggle as he smelled her neck tickling her in the process.

'What's wrong with him…? Is he playing with me before he eats me?' Grace thought not knowing if she should scream of laugh at the almost caring nudges the beast gave her.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to put on a brave face even though she was shaking.

He pulled back tilting his head giving a soft hissing growl. Grace thought a moment, taking a breath before reaching out a trembling hand out to the monster. He flinched lightly but didn't move as the 'pup' gently touched the sleeve of his hood.

Grace looked up at him half expecting him to snarl and push her off but no such thing happened. Her eyes had adjusted slightly in the dark of the closet and she could see that the clothing she was touching was a dark gray color, soft yet firm in texture.

The monster purred as if to reassure her as her little fingers curled around to feel the material. **'Pup no scared…'** He thought seeing the little girl start to relax, he knew however that if he moved the illusion would fall and she'd go back into a panic.

"D-do you think… you c-can help me find my mommy and daddy…?" Grace asked softly still not trusting the monster before her but who else could she ask for help?

The monster gave a slight nod though he didn't fully register what he had signed himself up for but he was sure he'd learn soon enough.** 'Help pup…'** He smiled and winced as the girl pulled away from him in fear again.

**'Teeth…'** He frowned closing his mouth before hanging his head in submission, he didn't mean to scare his new pup…. Did he just say his? yes, yes he did.

"I'm hungry…" Grace whispered suddenly, rubbing her tummy as sharp pain came from the area, she hadn't eaten sense being in the closet. Luckily she had found an old water bottle to fill her instead but that had run out sometime ago.

The monster perked up at the mention of food. **'Hunt!'** He thought happily shaking with excitement. The girl gazed up at him wondering why he seemed so happy and yelped loudly when he had picked her up by the scruff of her jacket.

She struggled weakly, whimpering in protest, but soon gave up opting to pout openly as she was carried like some animal's baby. Grace would just have hope he didn't do anything reckless.

Oh how wrong she was…

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Neo**_: So you like, going to fast, what's the deal? tell me what you think and feel free to throw ideas in here! I mean it I may use them later on. (: I hope I get reviews from you guys again because I love feed back.

**P.S**: I'll try to make the chapters longer but this chapter needed to be this length so sorry if the shortness bothers you. I noticed that ffn does not like the tab button so I've given up on that...

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neo**: So sorry everyone! Way too much crap is going down. (my computer broke down and I lost my chapters.) I'm upset about the length of the chapter as much as you guys/gals. It was the best I could do. Updates will, hopefully, be more often during my time off from school. Just deal with me please.

Warnings have been posted on chapter one, go check them out if you've forgotten.

_Side note_: I have noted that the zombies/infected in Left4Dead do not try to eat and or bite the characters. In my story they do; I like writing cannibalism, Sorry if I forget to add this little fact. I feel it leaves a bigger impact in this universe to describe just how twisted the world has become. (Added spaces have been installed to make it easy on the eyes...)

* * *

**Saving Grace chapter 3**

The cold air stung her soft exposed skin making her shiver continuously. Grace wanted to go back to her closet, back to the warmth of her father's coat. With her eyes closed tight she attempted to fight off the sickening feeling building within her every time the monster took off again. The motion of flying suddenly stopped however she gave a weak cry and trembled when her feet hit the ground. Thankfully the monster steadied her so she wouldn't fall. The concerned whine from the beast startled her though. Looking around she found that they had landed in the middle of the forest surrounding her home. Feeling her stomach rumble again in hunger made her cringe. Her small hands gripped at the material covering it and she gave a soft whine of displeasure. This seemed to alert the Hunter back to his task, feeding the pup. He turned his head upward and sniffed. The more delectable prey had fled days ago, being picked off by his siblings in vast numbers along the way.

"What are you doing?" The child asked, generally curios as to what the hunter was up to. She'd seen her neighbor's dog do that once, before he ran off to chase a squirrel. At the time it had been funny because the silly dog couldn't catch the little animal. This monster though, she was sure he could grab anything he wanted. A soft growl was her reply as apparently Grace had asked to loud. She flinched slightly in fear but tried to be brave, he hadn't eaten her yet so maybe he assumed she would taste bad. That would be a relief. The infected crouched low to the ground and sprang with a screech over Grace and into a bush. Aside from her scream of terror the area was deathly quit. Some scampering was heard from where the Hunter had landed but the poor girl had curled up into a shivering little ball, not even wanting to think of what was going on. A small snap followed soon after and a thud landed in front of her.

Grace almost sobbed as she was nudged and breathed on, more sniffing. The Hunter was confused, what was wrong now? He checked her over, nudged her, but nothing but shivers ranked his pup. Oh he was so **bad!** He had not meant to screech but it just came out. Maybe his kill would please her, she was hungry after all. Holding the thing he had ensnared over to Grace, he released a gentle purr. After a few more nudges and a small whine Grace opened her eyes to figure out what it was. The large hand of the monster came into view, dirty clawed fingers holding a small fuzzy body. He had caught a field rat. The little animal looked crushed and broken within the Hunter's hand, the spinal cord probable mangled and the neck snapped. Tears filled her big blue eyes and she almost burst into sobs.

"W-why did y-you…" she couldn't even finish her sentence as she had started crying. Her daddy and mommy had always told her about how important life was. When her bunny had died they had explained that it was it's time to leave this world. This little rat had been killed early; it didn't have a chance to die old and happy like her bunny. The Hunter stiffened next to her. **No pup crying. **Did she not like his hunt, to small? He had only intended the rodent to be a snack before he could find something bigger. How could he stop her tears? He hesitantly moved his arms around her, pulling her little body against his.

The hunter wasn't sure what the jester was but his could faintly remember a similar incident. Grace despite being traumatized registered that she was being held, her own hands clung to the monster's jacket and she hide her face in the crook of his neck. The hunter purred reassuringly and slung the rat away since it had caused his pup discord, content with holding her for awhile. After awhile though a thought crossed him; curling an arm around Grace to hold her in place he attempted to crawl, that didn't work so well. He tried to figure out an easier form of moving with his pup, his less intelligent siblings and the bad smelling ones walked on two legs. The little girl having succumbed to sleep; after all she had been through a lot and had not slept peacefully in days. Shifting up slightly the Hunter tested if his curved spin could straighten for the task of walking.

Within a few difficult minutes he managed it, such an odd new perspective but he could move easier with his pup now. The Hunter cuddled Grace in a protective hold before he slowly started walking, trying to find a more secure location to think. How could he feed his pup if she had denied his offer? She was not old enough to hunt on her own - That's when it hit him, there were no infected this young. Her vary smell had thrown him through a loop several time. Grace snuggled into the Hunter, the hint of dry tears on her small innocent face. **Pup special, not food. **His mind kept repeating. He could never lay a claw on this child, she was his. The Hunter felt his lips turn up slightly at this. With a yelp he almost tripped over a hole. **Watch feet!** Snapped his thoughts, his small smile feel and he investigated the den. A few sniffs clarified that foxes had lived there, no less than a few weeks ago. **Safe? Maybe…** He studied the spot curiously, his pup could fit there and it would hide her sent. She wouldn't wake for a few hours possible, in that time he could find different food for her!

* * *

**Neo**: yep. That's chapter three! I hope I didn't mess up to terrible; my English classes have been helpful. Sorry if it's not as long, I wanted to make it longer but thought it best to just start chapter four from here. *re-types chapter four*

Hunter: *shoves Grace in hole*

Me: ...?

I hope you've all enjoyed the long awaited update~ Oh! and thank you all for the kind reviews, you make me feel wonderful with my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Neo**: Oui~ new update, I'm on the ball. Whatever that means! (p.s.: I know the meaning.) The paragraph format is easier for me to type/read in. If this is constantly bothersome than I'll change it up! I just like reading in block. To many spaces bother me heh~ I added more spaces in this one though, hopefully it's easier on the eyes? If not than copy/paste and alter it to your liking.

Warnings have been posted on chapter one, if I owned Left4Dead the infected would eat you.

* * *

**Saving Grace: Chapter 4**

_The stench of rotting meat lingered on his breath; showing that in every aspect he was a predator and she was a valuable meal. She waited fearfully for him to strike, snap his strong teeth and rip her apart. It never happened. What was he waiting for?_

Bright blue eyes fluttered open, a musky smell overpowering her senses. Grace blinked her eyes free of sleep and curled her small hands, dirt embedding itself under her nails. She cringed at this, wanting instantly to wash her hands vigorously. Where was she? The little girl attempted to sit up only to have her back pressed against more earth and rock.

"M-mommy?" Grace called meekly; it was hard to see in this place. Silence was her answer and she felt a spark of panic. Crawling around in the cramped space she felt for an exit, finding one just wide enough for her to squeeze through. Wanting desperately to escape the dark she pushed herself to the mouth of the entrance, that's when a realization came, where was the monster? Did he leave? He had promised to find her mommy and daddy! Grace pouted feeling slightly hurt. She did not understand though, he terrified her greatly but at least with him she wasn't alone. With a small determined huff she heaved her small body out of the den.

Now what?

The forest surrounded her, no path to follow. Grace looked around finding no hint of finding home again. Should she walk around? What if the monster came back and she was not here? No, he had broken his promise. That's why he had left. She sighed dejectedly as she came to this conclusion. The child opted to wonder around, maybe find a hiding place and food. Her footsteps where loud and she tripped more than once in the dark but she ignored this. The stars and crescent moon her only light as she wondered in the night, Grace didn't make it far as a strange sound came from the shadows.

Coughing and hacking echoed loudly around her. The little girl became concerned for whoever made such sounds, it seemed painful. Striding closer to the noise she could make out the faint outline of a man. From this distance he looked small, that was probable because he was bent over slightly hacking his lungs out. Her nose wrinkled as the smell of strong tobacco filled the air, almost making her cough too.

"Are you alright?" Grace called weakly, trying to fix her dirty black hair. She had to look nice after all! The man seemed to turn to her only to hack more. _Well that's gross…._ She thought absently. The little girl screeched in both terror and surprise when something thick and slimy wrapped around her torso. It tightened instantly tying her arms and constricting her chest. Struggling wildly only made the disgusting rope tighter!

Her mind went into a blind panic when her body was being slowly pulled to the man. It was getting harder to breath but she kept screaming despite her throat starting to hurt. As Grace got closer the strong tobacco smell got worse and worse. Her eyes watered making her vision blurry, that didn't hinder her from discovering what was actually wrapped around her.

A tongue, she felt bile creeping up.

The man holding her captive was the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen. Covered in a mix of tumors and boils, He looked like a deformed mutant. A cream yellow eye locked onto her and his hands raised ready to either grab or beat her. Grace fought harder but it was useless, her eyes filled with tears and she screamed louder. Her vocals straining and feeling close to tearing, she was going to die.

XXxxXXxxXX

Sharpe claws lingered over a small box, ripping the cardboard without much effort. The container was interesting to say the least. He'd never really looked at one closely before. The hunter picked it up with slight thought and slipped it into his jacket. That made four; one of them had to satisfy his pup! He bounced on his heels feeling excited for his accomplishment.

**Back now, feed pup. **He reminded himself. The hunter gave one last glance to the kitchen, nothing else caught his interest. He crawled out the window, leaping to a tree. It was darker outside than he expected and he got a little worried. Focusing on getting to his destination he bounded past commons that aimlessly lingered at the edge of the foliage. Once at the den he spilled his prizes in front of the entrance, setting them in order before hesitantly reaching into the hole.

**No pup.**

His mind slowly rebooted this information a few times before he tensed. A low whine escaping his lips and he sniffed around. **Where? **A panicked cry rang in his ears and he jumped in alarm. The Hunter raced on all fours over fallen logs and bushes, strangled gaps and screams coming from his pup. His face contorting into a snarl as the reeking stench of his taller sibling came.

Not a minute to late the Hunter tackled the Smoker, ranking his claws into the other infected's flesh; thick off-yellow blood covered his hands and sprinkled on tattered clothing. The Smoker flailed for all of a few seconds before falling dead. The victorious Hunter howled and ripped the appendage from his pup. The child panted, gasping for air. The monster had just saved her. She weakly reached for the Hunter, still traumatized.

**Safe now, Hurt? **He sniffed her over as she gripped his jacket desperately. Grace trembled curling closer to the monster; she'd learned an important rule of survival: Do not wonder alone.

Wrapping an arm under the shivering child, the hunter stood. He held his pup close and began stroking her hair accidentally smearing bits of blood into it. The girl clung tightly slowly releasing the held in panic. He had come back; maybe he would keep his promise. The monster collapsed to the ground, sitting with Grace held to his chest. He gave a comforting purr and shifted her to look at the items he'd found. His pup glanced at them and gasped. He'd found pop-tarts! She reached for them, failed and looked at the Hunter expectantly.

He titled his head confused before handing her the box. His pup devoured half the box in one go, surprising him slightly. The strawberry filling sent strong tingles through her whole body, even the corners that her mommy normally cut off where soon in her tummy. After filling herself she felt sick from how long she'd been without a semblance of a meal. Grace was grateful though and rested her head against the purring Hunter's chest.

"Thank you." She whispered knowing he would hear it and closed her eyes in rest. The first milestone had been crossed and the Hunter felt pride fill him. His pup was warming up to him. He nudged her slightly with his nose, showing affection. As nice and peaceful as this moment was; it would not last. They had to keep moving before one of his infected siblings caught wind of his pup's smell. He had been lucky a Smoker had found her rather than a Tank. **Careful. Keep safe. **The order was placed and he would follow it strictly.

* * *

**Neo: **Chapter 4! Now this story will slowly become more challenging for me to write. What will happen now you ask? Just wait and find out. At least this didn't take a mouth or five. That's good right?

Thank you all for the reviews~ you guys make my ego grow. I'm extremely happy that so many wonderful people are enjoying the ride as much as I am.

To those who are reading and not reviewing: I love you too. Don't be shy to drop a comment, if you don't that's alright.


End file.
